


旧痕

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 人与bugster最大的区别，是人无法马上修复自己
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 15





	旧痕

**Author's Note:**

> 帕拉德&poppy外传之后的剧情妄想

帕拉德是被宝生永梦尽量小心翼翼的翻身惊动的。

病毒本就不需要睡眠，他只是趴在永梦的病床旁边守着，然后因为太无聊了而眯上了眼睛。看到bugster头顶的小卷毛动了动，抬起头直勾勾地盯着自己，永梦感到有些愧疚地抬起手揉了揉帕拉德，小声道：“帕拉德……抱歉，把你吵醒了？”

“我没有睡着。永梦感觉怎么样，有哪里痛吗？需不需要我去叫医生？”

关切和担忧几乎源源不断地从帕拉德那边传来，大型犬的眼睛里盛满了焦急，他上上下下打量着醒来的永梦，抓紧了宿主从自己头顶放下的手。

这是他在永梦被另一个帕拉德打伤后第一次跟自己的宿主说上话，从那栋被八乙女医生用来关押他和poppy的洋房里逃出来后，他立刻就移动到了医院，跟前来探望的九条贵利矢打听了永梦的伤情。八乙女纱衣子确实没有夸大，从儿科医中枪的部位来看锁骨下静脉被穿透，如果没有人及时路过，失血量再增大一些就不是现在还能躺在这里的模样了。

“没事的……帕拉德，你平安回来了啊……太好了……”永梦有些嘶哑的声音传了出来，看起来说话极其费劲，宿主的手心也是微凉的，因为疼痛而渗出的冷汗使帕拉德握住的那只手变得有些粘腻。儿科医生的手总是温热的，手指上会有一点薄茧，小朋友们都喜欢被永梦哥哥的手摸摸头，而现在这只手在帕拉德的掌心，微微颤动了一下想要回握bugster，却因为失血后恢复期的虚弱而显得无力。

这个样子的永梦帕拉德是第一次见到，在他被再度复活、住进永梦家之后，虽然还有零零散散的bugster出现，但已经很少有会让能使用无敌玩家的永梦伤成这样的敌人了。他有些不安地凝视着宿主苍白的脸色和肩膀上绕得一层又一层的绷带，法医说永梦并没有生命危险，只是恢复还需要一些时间。这就像bugster受伤后也需要重新收集数据来填补身体一样，九条贵利矢这么告诉他，只是这个过程会比填补身体要复杂一些，会需要别人的照顾，也需要给一些耐心。

“对不起，如果我没有被骗的话，永梦也不会受伤了。”bugster垂下头，看起来像极了认错时耷拉下耳朵的狗狗，“有什么现在的我能帮上永梦的吗？”

“我想喝点水……”

儿科医的话音还没落，帕拉德就站起身去拿床头的保温杯，已经渐渐熟悉人类生活的bugster确定了水温是正好适合的温度，悉心地帮永梦调好了床的高度让他的上身坐起来一些，然后将杯沿凑到了永梦的嘴边。

永梦低下头啜了一口水，润了润喉咙，这使得他的声音听上去好了一些、至少没有刚才那样虚弱得可怕：“这不是帕拉德的错……我也相信了八乙女医生，最后才会出现这样的事情。硬要说的话……是没能发现另一个帕拉德不对的我太粗心了。”

看着帕拉德的眼中稍微有了些亮光，永梦扬起嘴角，努力回握了一下bugster的手好让他放心，他阖上了一会儿眼睛，又睁开来温和地凝视着面前的卷发少年：“我都感受到了……帕拉德说的那些话、帕拉德为了打败他们而做的努力，通过这里。”他缓缓抬起手，拍了拍心脏的位置，“做得非常好，帕拉德，你成长了。”

“嗯！只要是永梦教给我的东西我都记得！”帕拉德用力点了点头，满脸的认真。

或许是被他这副模样逗笑了，永梦不由得笑了两声，然后就因为绷紧的肌肉拉到伤口而倒抽了一口冷气。感觉到宿主不可控制地颤抖了一下的帕拉德立刻站起身，弯下腰凑到永梦的旁边紧张兮兮地叫着永梦的名字。

“不用担心，只是扯到了伤口有点疼。”

“那永梦之后都不能笑了吗？”帕拉德抓紧了床边的栏杆，“我喜欢永梦的笑容，不想见到你不开心。”

儿科医生宽慰地抬起双手捧住了bugster的脸颊，像是在安抚小动物一样缓慢地抚摸——安慰小朋友是儿科医生必备的绝活，对实际年龄六岁的帕拉德来说也有效果。感觉到手指下bugster的呼吸慢慢平稳了下来，他摇了摇头：“暂时不行，但之后会好的。人类的身体不像病毒修复的那样快那样完美，总会留下一些不可磨灭的痕迹，但我们的身体仍会努力治愈自身，时间会改变一切。”

帕拉德似懂非懂地点了点头，但脸上藏不住事的少年看起来放心了许多。他乖巧地坐回座位上，从探病的果篮里拿出一颗苹果削了起来。宝生永梦喜欢看帕拉德这样专注的神情，在一起生活之后，他总会看到帕拉德在努力研究人类的生活的模样，他的bugster已经拥有了属于自己的心，这颗被永梦所种下的胚胎正在茁壮成长。

“嗯……永梦……”过了一会儿，帕拉德又闷闷地开了口，“永梦的伤多久才会好呢？”

“我也不清楚。可能要一个月左右，根据恢复程度也可能会留下一点后遗症。”

“要这么久吗？”

少年瘪了瘪嘴，将手中削下来的苹果皮丢进垃圾袋里，永梦微笑着回答他：“具体还要看恢复得怎么样……断掉的肌腱要重新生长回来，筋也要重新接起，还好医生说没伤到骨头，应该还要一段时间才能陪你玩游戏了，抱歉……”

“不是，永梦，我不是这个意思。”

帕拉德垂下了眼神，握住水果刀的手指因为紧握而有些发白：“我不知道人类受了伤恢复是这么复杂的事情……bugster的话，休息一会儿就能回到从前，再不行还能reset……以前的永梦和CR的大家经常被我打到浑身是伤，这应该是很难受的事情吧……”

这个孩子是真的在努力学习替别人着想、去理解别人的感受。

思索了一下，永梦抬起了头：“帕拉德，过来。”

听见宿主的招呼，帕拉德立刻凑了上去，皱起的眉毛说明了少年严肃的心情，儿科医慢慢抬起了手，然后在bugster的额头上用力一弹，在数据模拟出来的皮肤上发出清脆的声响。

“永梦……？”

“这个表情可不适合你哦，帕拉德。”永梦揉着bugster手感极好的头发，“确实，对人类而言，有些很严重的伤口即便结了疤也不会完全恢复，但正因为如此，才显得生命是宝贵的——这个道理帕拉德已经明白了，后来也帮了很大的忙，已经不用再为这件事情自责了。”

帕拉德看起来还是有些局促，但永梦注意到他的不安比刚才明显有了减弱。bugster有些不好意思地撇开眼睛，拿起了手中削好的苹果：“吃吗，永梦？”

“嗯，是帕拉德削的水果，当然要。麻烦你了。”

bugster点点头，小心地扶起他的宿主，看着永梦咀嚼的模样在心里悄悄发誓，绝对不能让这样的事情再次发生。

毕竟宝生永梦就是他诞生在这世界上全部的意义。


End file.
